Star Crossed Lovers
by Kittaye
Summary: Kittaye is in love with her best friend, Drew. But, found waiting for him to be too much to handle. How does she balance a best friend, a boyfriend, a wrestling career,  and an old flame? Well, only time will tell...  rated m for upcoming hot scenes
1. oh drew

_**Almost to the mountain top, you slip and fall just like a stone, rolling ever faster to this nightmare you have sewn.  
You had it all right in your grasps, but in a breath, your minute passed, now, at last, the end has come, you are all alone! **_

"Hello," I said into my phone, knowing all too well who was on the other side.

"Hey babe, what's going on," Drew said on the other end of the line.

"Not a lot, about to take a shower, I'm exhausted"

"Kicking Lita's butt really wore you out didn't it?" He said jokingly.

"Babe, you don't have to room with her. She's for sure my best friend, but still, putting us against one another, well, that wasn't Vince's smartest move."

"I know babe. So, no visitors tonight? I'm only one floor away!"

"No, I'm just gonna take a shower and crash. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay sweetheart, good night"

"Night drew"

I hung up the phone, hoping the tone in my voice didn't mirror my emotions. See, it's not how it looks. I love drew, I do. But, he's not my boyfriend. I waited for a year for him to finally ask me out. It never happened. So, when another man asked, I gave in. Yes, my boyfriend's name is John. You may know him as Nitro or Morrison. I just know him as my Johnny.

"So, the Scottish accent has enchanted you once again, I see"

I was brought back from the deep thoughts by Lita's Voice. She knew what hell I was going through. She knew it is possible to love two men at once. She knew all too well that I loved one much more than the other. And that one had long brown hair and a devious grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, "I was just thinking about that match we had. I really did a number on you, didn't I?"

"Haha, Kittaye, you make it seem like you ended my career. All you did was twist my ankle. Hardly life threatening, my dear."

"True, sorry. You caught me. I do have love for Johnny. He's such a sweet guy. He treats me right. So, why can't I get drew out of my head?"

"Sometimes, the heart sees things we don't," lita explained, carefully choosing her words, "There's a certain, danger to drew. He pulls you in with his smile. He is who you truly want. That's why, no matter what, you can't get him out of your head."

**knock knock knock**

"Sounds like someone has a visitor," I teased as she ran to the door.

"Hey baby!" She said to Edge as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hey yourself! You wanna sleep over? I got my own suite!"

"Ummm," Lita looked back at me, hoping for the go ahead that I gave her. "Sure, let me change, and I'll meet you in the bar. Say 30 minutes?"

"Ok babe," Edge smiled as he kissed her a few more times. It took everything I had to not gag at this point.

Lita closed the door and began running around getting ready.

"What are your plans for tonight?" she asked me, not stopping to hear my answer.

"Shower and bed, maybe a date with a good movie..."

"So, I don't have to worry about you?"

"No ma'am, I'll be just fine!"

Thirty minutes later, Lita runs out the door. Running late, but that was what she was known for. I ordered some pizza, and decided to sit back and watch "City of Angels."


	2. heresss johnny

**knock knock knock**

I got up from my movie, hoping that was my pizza.

"What are you doing here?" I said in a shocked tone as he kissed me.

"Babe, I didn't wanna leave you sitting here alone. I saw Lita rush out, and I know that match was hard on you two... So, here I am. I got movies!" Johnny smiled at me, knowing I'd let him in.

"You are so evil!" I said as I let him in. In a way, I was happy to see him. Movies are always more enjoyable when cuddled up with someone special.

"So, whatcha watchin?" He asked.

"City of Angels."

"Oh, coolness! I like Nicholas Cage. I prefer Ghost Rider personally, but, this will do."

I giggled at his response, and walked back over to the bed. He had already made himself at home, so I laid down next to him, cuddling carefully into position. Once we got comfortable, he hit play. At this point, I don't even remember a single thing that happened in that movie. Sure, I was watching it, but I was very much so lost in thought. Johnny or Drew... Drew or Johnny... Part of me is very glad to be cuddled up with Johnny right now... but the other half, it wants Drew. It wants me to kick johnny out of my room, out of my bed, out of my life... But, we all know that can't happen. The WWE is a small world. As long as we were both signed, we'd always be near each other, making this love triangle that much more confusing.

**knock knock knock**

Johnny slid out from under me and answered the door. It was just my pizza. He payed for it, and brought it in, setting it on the foot of the bed.

"Hungry babe?"

"Starved!"

We ate that whole pizza in about ten minutes. Wrestlers are known for their hearty appetites, after all. Laying in bed with Johnny once more, I find myself lost in thought. I feel his hand running through my hair, his arm around me, and I feel safe. I'm content. It's not how it should be. But, it could be a lot worse. My eyes start to burn from my exhaustion, and I give in, closing them and cuddling into the warmth his body is giving mine. "He is an amazing guy. Millions of girls would die to be where I am right now," I thought to myself. I pondered on this until I felt myself slowly doze off. In his arms, not in my beloved's.


	3. And we danced, into tardyness

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

These lines playing over and over again in my head, all I could see was Drew. Here he was, in my arms. Here we were, dancing. The WWE world was watching as we danced our first dance as husband and wife. His eyes locked on mine, we went in circles in the middle of the crowd of superstars. All of them were clapping, cheering us on. Johnny was cheering "finally." But why did the DJ only play those four lines over and over again? Wait, where is the DJ? And where were we?

The confusion woke me up. I jumped out of my skin when I saw whose arms I was in. Johnny's. The dvd had ended, taking it back to the menu, which repeated those four lines over and over again. Now I realized that was all a dream. Everything I ever wanted, it was all a dream. And here I was, in the arms of John Morrison. He was starting to stir. I suppose I did jump up rather fast.

I carefully removed myself from the bed and walked over to the television. I turned it off, and looked back over my shoulder, being sure he hadn't woke from the sudden silence. He rolled over, still asleep. I slowly walked over to the bathroom door, closing it gently behind me. I turned the light on, and walked over to the counter, where my cellphone had been charging all night. I saw three new messages. Great! What now? And they read:

~ Hey, I saw Johnny sneak in behind me. I'm glad you aren't alone tonight. I'll be with Adam the rest of the night. See you tomorrow- Lita

~ Good Night Beautiful. I hope you sleep well. If you need anything, remember I'm only a floor away. Sweet dreams!- Drew

~ Don't forget the plane for Huston leaves one hour earlier than usual tomorrow. All WWE superstars must be on their way by four am to the airport. Plane leaves at 5. - Teddy Long

I looked over at the clock. SHIT! It's 4 am! I jumped up, ran out of the bathroom, and turned the lights on.

"What's the hurry, Murray?" Johnny asked still trying to wake up.

"Plane leaves early today, as in we gotta be gone, like, right now! Plane leaves in an hour." I responded.

"Okay babe, Well, I'll go wake up Adam and Amy. I'll pack up, and I'll meet you at the airport okay?"

"Yes, yes" I said, not stopping for a kiss. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Just relax. We'll make it there in time." He assured me, stopping me to kiss my forehead before he walked away.

After he had left, I ran to get myself ready. I'm a WWE diva, I have to look good no matter where I am. I'm not allowed to wear sweats to my 5 a.m. flight. I threw on a black skirt with bondage straps hanging in an x over the back, some fishnets, black knee high boots, and a black tank top with a long sleeved fish net shirt under it. Afterwards, I threw eyeshadow and liner on, threw my hair in a half pony, leaving my right bands hanging. I was ready to leave now. Oh, shit... Is Drew awake? I bet he's still out of it too. Pulling my luggage behind me, I was running for the elevator, cell phone in one hand, luggage in the other. He didn't answer my call, so I went up to his room. Knocking like a fool, screaming his name, he still didn't answer. Worried sick and not knowing what to do, I left. It was 4:30 now. I had a half hour to get through security and get to my air plane. Not good. Not good at all.

I ran out to the Chevy Silverado I had rented, looking around to see if Drew's rental car was still there. I didn't see it. I wasted 15 minutes knocking the hell out of the door of an empty room. Now I was just pissed off. I sped over to the air port. I had Cruxshadows blasting. Easiest way to wake up in the morning. Once I got to the airport, there was no line. I flirted my way through security, and was boarding at 4:50, ten minutes before take off. Praise GOD I had made it! I was a bit relieved, but I was still stirring mad with anger. Drew could have answered. He could have texted me he was leaving, like he always does. Or good morning like he always does. But, today, for some reason, he didn't.

Drew was sitting next to Kelly Kelly. I hated her. Johnny was asleep already, so instead of having a seat next to him, he sat with Dolph. So, here I was, sitting next to Vince. Vickie was sitting in front of us with Lita, who was listening to her bitch about my man being in her seat. But She wasn't wasn't listening. I saw the ear bud cord coming from her other ear.

I was off in thought. I was angry. I was ready to kick someone's ass. I just stared at Kelly Kelly. I was so angry at her. I would have died to sit by Drew. The long flight ahead next to him, well, we would have a lot to talk about. Vince noticed my stare. He followed who it was to. His snicker took me back to reality, and out of my fantasy of going up to her and beating her senseless.

"You have issues with Kelly?" He asked, studying my tone, and not my answer.

"Of course not. I think those two would make an, adorable couple." I lied horribly, choking out those last two words.

"Kittaye, don't lie to me. Johnny is your boyfriend in real life, obviously, but you just gave me the best idea ever. A new story line. Picture this, You, kelly, fighting over Drew. Drew choosing you. Kelly not giving up that easily, she continues after you. She would be the heel for once. Sound like a plan?"

"Umm, sure," I said cautiously.

"Great!" He exclaimed chuckling. "I'll have it written up by Thursday, so we can start in on Friday."

I turned away. Was this really the best idea? Me, and Kelly, fighting over Drew? And Johnny having to see me win and kiss and hug all over another man. He's gonna be crushed. A tear rolled down my cheek as I looked over at him, not half awake and talking to Dolph, then at Drew, who was in a deep debate with Kelly. Why does this have to be so hard?


End file.
